King Bowser Koopa II
'King Bowser Koopa II '''is the 8th episode of The Koopa Kids. After an accident that puts Bowser in the hospital occurs, Bowser Jr. is put in charge of the Koopa Troop, and thus is king. The rest of his siblings are not happy with this, however. ' ''' Plot Bowser was driving through Kalamari Desert back to the airship, but his kart ran out of fuel on a traintrack, causing him to be hit by a train. On the airship Iggy, Ludwig and Roy are shoving Lemmy into the toilet, when Bowser Jr. tells them they need to go to the hospital. They later discover that Bowser is in hospital and Junior is left in charge. Back on the Airship, at 3 AM Bowser Jr. gave out some new rules, as he states that without Bowser, he is now the "king". He announced that the new second in command is Larry, much to Ludwig's dismay. After, some rules were given, which take forever to get through, Junior used Lemmy as his chair, and made the other Koopa Kids miserable and bosses them around. Back in the Hospital, the Doctor was going to fix Bowser, but Corporal Parplonk came into the room and said to not put surgery on Bowser, but the nurse just anaesthetizes him. The doctor then told the nurse to throw him into a dumpster, then Kooper came in to give Bowser some flowers. Back on the airship, Junior got angry at Messenger as he gave him women lotion and not man lotion. Then Larry came into the room, and Junior tells him to watch on the kids. In the lava tanker, the kids were planning how to get rid of him, but Larry was listening in to them in the window by Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. Larry quickly ran to Bowser Jr., but Roy and his gang just beat up Larry. Ludwig prepared to attack Bowser Jr., but he just fired his laser at them, then he received a note from Lemmy, Wendy and Morton saying that they'd left the airship because they were sick of him. Junior got on his bike and tried to find them. However, it was then revealed that they never left the Airship, but for much to their surprise, Bowser came in with Junior and beat the kids up and then he found Larry with Roy and his gang, and Bowser found out they beat him up. Hours later, Lemmy, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Ludwig and Iggy are in the bathtub with Bowser. He tells them to swim under and scrub his legs. They refused, but then he told them to take their shells off. They all screamed off screen and the video ends. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Larry * Bowser Jr. * Bowser * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Kooper * Kamek * Messenger * Lakitu * Wiggler * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy (cameo) * Carl * Wario (cameo) * Toadette (cameo) * Doctor Trivia * This episode has some similarities to the Season 2 episode Junior's Sick Day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 1 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2013